Bathwater
by DJRabidPunk
Summary: Haru left the water in the tub. It get's Yuki thinking, and then things get a little steamy in the bathroom. HaruYuki, based on the song Bathwater.


_Bathwater_

_It's odd. Haru hardly ever stayed the night at Shigure's, but for some reason he had come over tonight, and now he was hogging the bathroom_, thought Yuki. He'd been waiting for a while now, and it was getting late. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and Haru walked out, completely naked. Yuki blushed and threw a towel at him. Haru walked down the hall, rubbing his hair with the towel instead of covering himself. Yuki heard Tohru scream, and then there was bump that sounded suspiciously like her head connecting with the doorway. With a sigh, Yuki walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Haru had forgot to drain the tub. Chewing his lip, Yuki considered whether or not to drain it. Lately, he'd noticed that it was…difficult to watch Haru and Rin together. They were just so happy, it made Yuki mad. Jealous. But not at the fact that they were happy, no, it was at the fact Rin was the one making him happy. Yuki hated it for some reason, and he found himself becoming cold and cruel towards the horse. It was a weird thought, but after all those years of hearing Haru tell him that he loved him, maybe he just felt betrayed. No. That wasn't it, and he knew it. He thought that maybe, he could make Haru more happy. He wanted to be with Haru, and for Haru to love him and him only.

Mentally scolding himself for being so stupid and obsessive, Yuki stripped and climbed into the tub. He sighed as Haru's scent filled his nose, and he buried himself up to his chin in the lukewarm water. _This is stupid_, he thought, _I should just run a clean bath_. But somehow, this was making Yuki feel closer to Haru. Like he was the only one. He closed his eyes and relaxed, breathing in Haru's scent. Even his smell is lazy, he thought. Like sandalwood and wax. The door opened suddenly, and Yuki jerked up. Haru stood in the doorway, this time wearing some boxers at least. The ox raised an eyebrow at Yuki.

"You ran that bath awfully quickly." Yuki blushed and sank down into the water again, staring at the wall.

"Yuki." The ox's voice was slow and soothing, but it still held a slight edge.

"What?"

"Look at me." The rat rose his eyes hesitantly until he was looking at Haru.

"You're jealous." Yuki's face turned a darker shade of red, and he took a gulp of water by accident. Spluttering, he sat up.

"Jealous of what? Of Rin? No, that's ridiculous Haru, I-"

"I didn't say anything about Rin, now did I?" Yuki gaped at Haru, who had a smug smile on his face.

"Look, Yuki, just because I'm dating Rin, that doesn't mean I really like her." The rat stared, still uncomprehending. The ox sighed and took Yuki's face in his hands, leaning close enough so that his breath washed over the rat's lips, making him shiver.

"Yuki, I'll always love you." He leaned closer still, until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Yuki's hands found their way into Haru's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. But then his brain caught up with his actions, and he froze. Haru pulled away calmly.

"I-I can't. I can't Haru, I'm sorry. We…We're cousins! We shouldn't…and even if you don't like Rin, she still likes you, and I can't just let you-!" Haru cut Yuki off, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and kissed him. Haru's teeth bit down on Yuki's lip, and he gasped, accidentally letting Haru gain access to his mouth. Haru hummed appreciatively and ravaged Yuki's mouth, tasting every corner of him. _He's black!,_ thought Yuki, and tried to push himself away. But Haru held tight and moved his mouth to Yuki's pale neck. He gasped as the younger boy's teeth dug into his skin, and then suddenly, Haru pulled away and stood up. He gave Yuki a malicous grin and said,

"I'll be waiting upstairs, don't take long." Then, he left. Yuki wondered: _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**AN:** Edited and re-uploaded. Hope it's a little better. Based on the song _Bathwater_ by No Doubt. Awesome song, look it up. :)


End file.
